Tonight I Feel Close To You
by neeki
Summary: Its just 'Sugar Sweet' in Kenshin's point of view. Not much of a plot, just something I did during my break.


A.N.- I'm not dead! I know I haven't updated Hunted Souls in months, but I have three projects to hand in on Monday, all which I have barely started on. I'm taking a break, and since someone asked to do Sugar Sweet in Kenshin's POV, here it is. This is a quick two minute fic to keep my skills sharp. The song is 'Tonight I Feel Close To You' by Stefanie Sun Yanzi and Mai Kuraki.
    
    _Close my eyes and feel your mind _
    
    _Time has passed _
    
    _I walk like a shadow _
    
    _Never knew _
    
    _What I am going through _
    
    _You touch my heart and take my breath away _
    
                   Kenshin waits, sitting on the porch, for Kaoru to come home. 
    
    He just finished preparing her bath, the fire burning slowly, keeping the 
    
    water warm. He visibly sighs, remembering Kaoru's warning that if she 
    
    found him waiting for her too late, he would taste her shinai full on the face. 
    
    'I'd rather taste her…', he mused, a smile creeping across his features. 
    
    He missed his wife, as she had been gone a whole day teaching at many 
    
    different dojō.
    
    _Whisper on the wind so softly _
    
    _Let the bright stars fill our dreams with love _
    
    _Reach for your hand (you're holding my key) _
    
    _and you show me the way _
    
    He gets up, and with one last look at the door, he goes off to 
    
    their room. He unfolds the futon, and lays the bedding over it. He sighs 
    
    again, clearly wanting Kaoru by his side. He curls up, his arms in the 
    
    position of how he would cuddle her close, curling around her warmth.
    
    _Tonight,I feel close to you _
    
    _You open my door and light the sky above _
    
    _When I need a friend, you are there right by my side _
    
    _I wish we could stay as one _
    
    _I wish we could stay forever as one_
    
                   He falls asleep, fueled by the thought that is he did, she would 
    
    magically appear in his arms, her body rising and falling in sleep.
    
    A noise makes him stir slightly, but he settles down, his eyes still closed 
    
    in rest. He feels a gentle touch, and trembles, unconsciously hoping that
    
     it was not his imagination.He sighs, letting out a held breath.
    
    _All the tears that haunt my past _
    
    _You promised _
    
    _It'll be better tomorrow _
    
    _play that song _
    
    _You and I listened to _
    
    _And let it gently ease our pain _
    
                   He wavers between the two worlds, of 
    
    dreams and reality, as the touch moves to his hair, 
    
    he dares not moan, in fear of breaking the moment. 
    
    _Tender rain drops from the blue sky _
    
    _Flowers blooming, life is so divine _
    
    _like sunlight on a stream (you're holding my key) _
    
    _You show the world to me _
    
                   He feels soft lips pressed to his cheek. He 
    
    cannot hold it back, and he moans softly, his voice 
    
    longing, wanting, feeling. He feels her slip into bed 
    
    with him, her sudden warmth welcome and secure. His 
    
    arm now wrapped around her, all his loneliness dissolving 
    
    fast, he snuggles close, gaining back the comfort and security.
    
    _Tonight,I feel close to you _
    
    _You open my door and light the sky above _
    
    _When I need a friend, you are there right by my side _
    
    _I wish we could stay as one _
    
                   He feels her reach her hands into his yukata, 
    
    to massage his back. His heart beats faster, yearning for 
    
    her touch. The cloth slides off his upper body, and shivers 
    
    in the brief cold, then is warmed by her nuzzle. He feels her 
    
    nestle her face in his chest, and squirms, his delight 
    
    overwhelming in his muted state. He curves a bit more around 
    
    her, keeping her safe from unknown dangers.
    
    _So much love in this beautiful world _
    
    _Search for the brightest star in the sky _
    
    _You will find the meaning of love _
    
    _Don't be afraid (Don't be afraid), Just be yourself (Just be yourself) _
    
    _We need this love...I've never knew _
    
                   He draws in a shaky breath, wondering if this is 
    
    real. He dares not open his eyes, lest it be just a dream. It 
    
    would be better to be alone in a black, unconsciousness. He
    
     feels the yukata being pushed off, his chest nuzzled again, 
    
    then it's contours stroked, caressed. He opens his eyes, now
    
    sure that it was real, and also not being able to resist anymore.
    
    _Tonight,I feel close to you _
    
    _You open my door and light the sky above _
    
    _When I need a friend, you are there right by my side _
    
    _I wish we could stay as one _
    
                   She lowers her head, kissing him lightly, sweetly 
    
    on the lips. He is dazed, his violet eyes all the more innocent 
    
    in his drowsy state. He gathers his senses, pulling her closer 
    
    to taste, what he had fantasized as he was waiting. He whispers
    
     words of love and welcome, so soft, that it is possible only for her to hear. 
    
    _Tonight,I feel close to you _
    
    _You open my door and light the sky above _
    
    _When I need a friend, you are there right by my side _
    
    _I wish we could stay as one_
    
    _I wish we could stay forever as one_
    
                   He shifts her into a cradling position, pressing 
    
    his chest into her back. He senses her breathing slow, 
    
    and his does too. His eyes close, this time close and 
    
    comforted by the one his loves.
    
    A.N.- ZzZzZz…Whoo, I'm sleepy. Hope you like it, going to take a bath now.


End file.
